Young Blood
by lilybraun
Summary: Katniss e Peeta começam a reconstruir suas vidas no Distrito Doze. Pré-epílogo. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/T:** eu não sou dona de Hunger Games, nem dessa história. Simplesmente resolvi traduzi-la porque é uma das melhores fanfics que já li. A autora, /museofmirth, autorizou a tradução. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei dessa história :)) 

**N/A**: essa é a minha primeira fanfiction sobre Hunger Games. É a minha visão sobre como foram os acontecimentos pré-epílogo. Espero que gostem! Por favor, leiam e comentem! Além disso, toda a história e personagens pertencem a Suzanne Collins, não a mim.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ela encarava o teto, as tábuas de madeira. Não estava olhando para nada em particular. Não estava contando as manchas na madeira ou as linhas ou o número de tábuas. Não estava pensando em nada de fato.

Hoje ela estava bem. Tinha comido no café da manhã e no jantar. Sobre o almoço ela não tinha certeza, não se lembrava de nada entre Greasy Sae chegando para preparar o café, e depois voltando no começo da noite para fazer o jantar. Ela sabia que havia comida na cozinha, na geladeira, que ela devia ter esquentado para o almoço. Mas ela não se moveu de seu lugar no sofá o dia todo, exceto quando ouviu Greasy Sae entrar pela porta dos fundos.

Ela queria ficar onde estava, inclinando a cabeça para trás para olhar para nada, não pensar em nada. Não queria passar pela porta ou olhar pela janela. Não quer ver que o mundo ainda estava acontecendo, embora Prim estivesse morta. Embora sua mãe tenha se recusado a voltar para casa. "Lar" era a palavra errada. Sem sua mãe e Prim aquilo não era um lar. Era apenas uma casa. Uma casa com prímulas plantadas na frente - mais uma razão para não olhar para fora da janela.

Prímulas. Prim. Prim. PRIM. Prim ali num segundo, a camisa de seu uniforme médico se recusando a ficar dentro de sua saia. Longe no próximo instante, transformada em nada pelo próprio distrito pelo qual estava trabalhando.

Katniss poderia gritar. Ela podia chorar e arrancar os cabelos e bater os punhos contra as paredes. Mas não, sua tristeza, sua dor, eram só dela. Elas nem sequer pertenciam ao reino da comoção privada. Eram uma entidade escura dentro dela, a tristeza e a solidão que ela sentia. Tudo fazia doer, mesmo que ela tenha tentado conter a dor, desde o vazio da casa até as memórias incapacitantes que ela não queria esquecer. A recusa dela em permitir que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse, até mesmo Greasy Sae, que por vezes tentou conversar. O rapaz loiro com cicatrizes iguais às dela, que havia plantado as prímulas para ela. Haymitch, que iria tropeçar mais bêbado do que nunca nos dias de hoje. O médico na Capital, que ligou e ligou e queria falar sobre sentimentos e pesadelos que ela tinha, e que queria enviar seus medicamentos para ela tomar. Não, o vazio era a única coisa a que ela podia se agarrar – a que ela teve de se agarrar, porque Prim tinha ido embora.

A casa, apesar de relativamente nova, rangia e gemia, e houve momentos em que Katniss imaginou que Prim estava lá em cima, saindo de seu quarto ou prestes a descer as escadas. Mas não havia passos os rangidos e Katniss ria morbidamente de si mesma. Em seus delírios mudos. Mas na maioria das vezes seu riso foi substituído por uma aceleração de seu coração e uma dor no peito.

E então havia tragédias menores – o pequeno ninho de pássaro com três ovos perfeitos que havia sido construído no motor de um cortador de grama há muito esquecido, que foram destruídos quando Haymitch, no calor do momento, decidiu arrumar o quintal. Peeta jogando pedaços de pão queimado para o bando de gansos e o súbito, acentuado sentimento de culpa que a imagem convocava. O sussurro que se espalhava sobre a cidade cada vez que um corpo era descoberto no meio da destruição do Distrito 12. E como, na mente dela, ela era a culpada por tudo.

Greasy Sae mantinha Katniss atualizada sobre a reconstrução do distrito, como parte de suas tentativas de conversa fiada. No começo Katniss tinha sido muito insensível para realmente compreender, realmente se importar com alguma coisa. Mas à medida que as semanas viraram meses, e a dormência em seu peito se transformou em dores de culpa, ela se viu pensando na cidade, perguntando-se como seriam os novos edifícios, como os moradores que se mudavam para lá – novos e antigos – estariam se virando.

E assim dias - talvez semanas – depois de passar o tempo olhando para o teto entre as visitas de Greasy Sae e débeis tentativas de manter sua higiene pessoal, Katniss se viu colocando uma camiseta limpa, trançando o cabelo despenteado e calçando as botas depois de ter lavado seu prato de café da manhã. Greasy Sae não a chamou quando Katniss caminhou pela estrada da Vila dos Vitoriosos em direção à praça da cidade. Era primavera, Katniss percebeu de repente, e sua mente foi inundada com imagens da floresta verde e vibrante e da coleta de ovos de aves dos ninhos e da vez em que ela não atirou sua flecha ao ver uma corça com seu filhote. O animal fez uma pausa, seus enormes olhos escuros sobre ela, e, em seguida, com um movimento de sua cauda voltou-se para o filhote. Gale a repreendeu sobre a perda da caça, até que ela o silenciou com um olhar de aço.

Gale. Ela não queria pensar nele enquanto andava em direção à cidade. Ela não queria pensar sobre aqueles olhos cinzentos que eram tão parecidos com os dela, ou sobre as muitas horas que passaram juntos na floresta, ou sobre os segredos e sorrisos que ela tinha guardado para ele, agora tudo perdido e sem sentido. Ela não queria pensar sobre como, se ela tivesse concordado em fugir com ele, Prim ainda poderia estar viva. Como ela nunca teria sido uma parte dos jogos da Capital ou do Distrito Treze. Como ela nunca teria sequer olhado para o filho loiro do padeiro.

Ela fez questão de acelerar o passo, tentando acabar com esses pensamentos irritantes. É claro que ela queria as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Ela desejava isso todo segundo em que se permitia desejar algo. Mas as coisas não tinham sido diferentes. Seu melhor amigo acabou por estar - embora involuntariamente - por trás da morte de sua irmã. Seu motivo para seguir em frente, para viver, tinha ido embora. E ela estava tendo dificuldade para descobrir qual era o motivo de sua vida se não era mais garantir o futuro de Prim.

Ela se aproximou da praça da cidade, e as imagens e sons da reconstrução erradicaram seus pensamentos niilistas.

Havia uma pequena quantidade de imóveis recém-construídos, a camada de tinta nova em contraste com o cinza de todo o resto. Grande parte dos escombros dos edifícios destruídos havia ido embora. Para onde, Katniss não sabia. Mas quando ela se aproximou das novas estruturas, ela pôde ver que eram lojas. Uma parecia ser uma loja de tecidos, um manequim de costura rodeado por rolos de tecido brilhante e fitas na janela. Outras ainda estavam vazias ou fechadas. Havia ainda uma barbearia, sua placa listrada adicionando ainda mais capricho às fachadas novas.

Havia algumas pessoas na rua, algumas de passagem pela cidade para outros assuntos, enquanto outras estavam trabalhando ou supervisionando as construções. Alguns pararam para olhar para Katniss, finalmente fora de casa. Outras a ignoraram e passaram direto rumo aos seus próprios negócios. Quando Katniss se aproximou da última construção, ela parou.

Lá, na frente do prédio, conversando com um homem com roupas de operário segurando o que parecia ser uma planta de construção estava uma cabeça loira familiar. Peeta. Peeta na frente de sua nova padaria.

Ela tinha parado a menos de 10 metros dele. Como se sentisse a presença dela, ele ergueu os olhos de sua discussão com o homem e a encarou. Seus olhos se encontraram e por um segundo algo passou pelo rosto dele, quase como se ele estivesse com dor. Então, seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu para ela. Katniss, que havia acabado de perceber que estava com a boca aberta, apertou a mandíbula, virou-se abruptamente e pegou o caminho de volta para a Vila dos Vitoriosos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

No meio do caminho de volta para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos, Katniss decidiu desviar para a floresta. Logo uma sensação familiar de calma tomou conta dela enquanto ela fazia seu caminho através das árvores. Ela tinha um arco e flechas escondidos em algum lugar, mas era longe, perto da campina. Ou Gale tinha mudado o esconderijo? Ela não conseguia se lembrar. Mas ela não estava lá para caçar. Não naquele dia. Só para clarear a cabeça.

Ela finalmente encontrou uma grande árvore que tinha caído e se sentou em seu vasto tronco. Imagens flutuaram ao redor dela - Peeta na caverna, Peeta com sangue escorrendo pela perna e tentando recusar seu torniquete, Peeta beijando-a na praia durante o Massacre Quaternário, Peeta tentando matá-la com as próprias mãos. Era demais. Sentia-se tonta. Ela tentou se acalmar, fechando os olhos e controlando sua respiração. Depois de algumas inspirações profundas, ela abriu os olhos. A floresta estava quieta, e ela quase esperava ver Gale indo até ela quando abriu os olhos. Mas ela tirou o pensamento de sua cabeça.

Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou na árvore, quando decidiu voltar. O sol estava quente naquele dia de primavera, mas ainda havia um frio pairando acima dela. Ela deveria ter usado o casaco sobre a camiseta de algodão fino. A caminhada ajudou a aquecê-la e aliviar a rigidez que se instalara em suas articulações após ficar sentada por muito tempo. Ela contou uma meia dúzia de esquilos gordos que corriam até árvores pelas quais ela foi passando, assim como três grandes coelhos na vegetação rasteira. Ela deve montar armadilhas, pensou. Ela deve encontrar o seu arco e flechas e caçar novamente.

Durante meses, ela não se permitiu pensar sobre isso. Ela não podia. Era muito parecido com antes. Antes de seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo. Antes de ela fingir amá-lo. Antes que ela tivesse matado as pessoas para poder voltar para Prim. Mas agora tudo estava melhorando. A dor em seu peito estava lá, mas já estava lá há muito tempo. O pensamento de estar de volta na floresta a acalmou relaxou. Ela percebeu que tinha ficado enfiada em sua casa por muito tempo.

Ela voltou para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos em um ritmo lento. Os gansos estavam fazendo ninhos na grama alta atrás da casa de Haymitch. Nenhum ruído vinha de dentro dela, o que poderia ser um bom ou um mau sinal. Katniss sorriu para si mesma. A casa de Peeta também estava tranquila. Ela esperava que ele ainda estivesse na cidade. Ela sentiu um calor rastejar de seu pescoço para suas bochechas quando ela pensou em tê-lo visto mais cedo naquele dia. Quando ela se lembrou de como os olhos dele se iluminaram e como ele sorriu. Ela balançou a cabeça. Constrangimento, era apenas isso, ela se convenceu.

Em sua varanda, Buttercup estava deitado ao sol, languidamente limpando suas patas. Em tempos anteriores, ela poderia ter chutado o gato, levando-o a saltar para cima e silvar ameaçador para ela. Mas as coisas eram diferentes agora, e quando ele a viu, se levantou, espreguiçou-se lentamente, e fez seu caminho através das pernas dela. Ela abaixou-se para coçar atrás das orelhas curtas e então ela percebeu a cesta.

A cesta estava perto de sua porta da frente, um pano de prato branco limpo cobrindo seu conteúdo. Havia um bilhete preso ao pano. Isso não era obra de Greasy Sae. Sae teria deixado tudo o que ela tinha trazido na cozinha. Nem era de Haymitch, que iria rir estrondosamente com a sugestão de que ele havia lhe dado uma cesta. Isso significava que havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia ter trazido a cesta.

Ela pegou a alça e levou a cesta dentro, colocando-a sobre o balcão da cozinha. Ela levantou o pano de prato e revelou vários pães quentes e cheirosos. Ela jogou o pano de prato por cima dos pães e mais uma vez viu o bilhete. Antes de registrar o que estava fazendo, ela tinha desprendido o bilhete e o leu.

"Achei que você poderia gostar de alguns - Peeta", dizia.

Seus olhos ardiam. Ainda segurando o bilhete com força em sua mão, ela saiu da cozinha para o sofá. Ela piscou furiosamente, desejando que as lágrimas não caíssem. Era apenas pão, ela disse a si mesma. Mas não era apenas pão. Ela pensou no pão queimado jogado perto de seus pés em um dia chuvoso que tinha salvado a vida dela e de Prim. Ela pensou sobre o pão que Gale tinha dividido com ela no Dia da Colheita - parecia uma vida atrás.

Ele deveria odiá-la, não assar pão para ela. Ela era quem o tinha enganado com beijos e carícias e falsas promessas. Era culpa dela que a Capital o capturara e transformara numa arma contra ela, contra si mesmo. Ela tinha sido egoísta de querer que ele voltasse para ela, e louca por pensar que ele iria voltar o mesmo de antes. Era culpa dela ele ter as mesmas cicatrizes que ela tinha. Foi a Garota em Chamas que o queimou.

Mas Peeta estava se recuperando mais rápido do que ela jamais teria imaginado. Ele estava sorrindo e plantando suas flores e assando pães e reconstruindo a padaria. Katniss percebeu que sabia mais sobre ele, agora que ele estava de volta no Distrito 12, do que pensava. Embora tivesse vivido os últimos meses dentro de casa, ela ouviu o que Greasy Sae tinha dito sobre ele. Ela agiu apática no momento, mas gravou as palavras. Peeta tinha perguntado por ela. Peeta queria levar pão para ela e Haymitch. Katniss fez um pequeno ruído para isso e saiu da cozinha, e Greasy Sae deve ter pensado que a resposta dela tinha sido 'não'. Greasy Sae mencionou quão ocupado Peeta estava planejando a nova padaria. Como ia ser ainda maior do que a da família dele, com mais fornos.

Duas semanas atrás, Greasy Sae tinha dito a ela que os fornos da padaria iam ser entregues logo. Isso deve ter sido o que Peeta e o operário estavam discutindo na cidade. Katniss não podia acreditar que ela se lembrava de muito do que tinha sido dito por Greasy Sae. Ela cozinhava para Peeta também, e Katniss sentiu uma dor familiar em seu peito quando ela pensou em comer a mesma comida que ele no almoço e no jantar. Durante meses ela não tinha dito duas palavras para ele, e ele morava ao lado. A dor em seu peito tornou-se afiada e ela sentiu como se não conseguisse respirar.

Depois que a respiração voltou ao normal, Katniss subiu as escadas para um banho muito necessário. Ela ainda não podia suportar olhar no espelho enquanto penteava seus cabelos embaraçados. Suas cicatrizes não estavam totalmente maduras, ela sabia. Os médicos que haviam trabalhado em suas queimaduras na Capital disseram a ela que levaria um ano. Eles haviam dado alguns cremes e pomadas e outras misturas que ela supostamente devia passar na pele, mas a maioria estava fechada em um armário debaixo da pia do banheiro.

Nua, ela entrou no chuveiro sob uma rajada de água quente. Sua pele delicada gritou em protesto enquanto ela tentava ajustar a temperatura. Ela deixou a água quente escorrer por um longo tempo. Quando ela não conseguia mais ficar em pé, sentou-se no chuveiro, os braços em volta dos joelhos dobrados. Ela não se moveu até que a água ficou fria.

Ela estremeceu quando se secou, seu cabelo molhado grudado ao redor do rosto. Em seu quarto, ela vestiu roupas limpas que há muito tempo não vestia e colocou a toalha em torno de seu cabelo. Foi quando ela percebeu as luzes acesas. Na casa de Peeta. Ele deve estar em casa agora, pensou. Ela ficou perto da janela, olhando através de seu quintal para a casa dele. Ela viu o movimento em uma janela do andar de baixo e rapidamente se afastou para não ser vista espionando. Ela viu movimento no caminho entre as casas. Era Greasy Sae.

Katniss secou o cabelo com a toalha tanto quanto foi possível e desceu as escadas. Greasy Sae já estava entrando pela porta de trás, com os olhos fixos na cesta de pão de Peeta.

"Hmmm". Greasy Sae fez um barulho quando ela levantou o pano de prato e examinou os pães. Ela deixou os alimentos que trazia no balcão e inspecionou cada pedaço de pão enquanto os tirava da cesta e colocava-os sobre o pano de prato limpo. Katniss se sentou em um banquinho e, apoiando o queixo na mão, observou Greasy Sae calmamente preparar o jantar .

Greasy Sae cuidadosamente cortou um dos pães para acompanhar o ensopado que estava fazendo. Ela estava de costas para Katniss enquanto trabalhava, às vezes cantarolando para si mesma.

"Você precisa falar com esse menino", Greasy Sae disse, mexendo o ensopado. "Depois de tudo o que vocês passaram, depois de tudo que ele passou...", ela continuou.

Katniss baixou a cabeça, seu cabelo úmido fazendo marcas molhadas em sua camisa.

"Ele plantou as flores para você, menina. Agora ele está fazendo pão para você.". Greasy Sae tinha tirado a panela de ensopado quente para fora do fogão e colocou-o sobre uma camada de panos de prato sobre o balcão. Ela deu um olhar longo e duro para Katniss, então encheu uma tigela de ensopado, e empurrou a tigela, junto com algumas fatias de pão, na direção de Katniss.

"Posso te garantir que ele não te odeia", Greasy Sae disse com naturalidade. Katniss deixou cair a colher de volta na tigela em resposta. Algo deu uma guinada em seu estômago, quase como se a comida tivesse feito mal. Mas Katniss sabia que não era o caso. Seu coração batia em seu peito quando ela mergulhou um pedaço de pão na tigela e continuou a comer.

"Diga-lhe obrigado, obrigado pelo pão", Katniss conseguiu dizer. Greasy Sae lhe lançou um olhar enquanto estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora.

"Eu vou", a mulher mais velha respondeu. "Mas eu acho que você mesma deveria agradecê-lo".


End file.
